The present invention refers to a window consisting of a window frame and a window wing the latter comprising a frame and a glazing which bears a static load, and where at least one seal is arranged between said window frame and said window wing.
The window as mentioned above is well known. The said glazing is additionally reinforced by means of a frame of a window wing which is rather oversized in spite of the said frame comprises dimensions in a cross-sectional view that are approximately only half the dimensions of an ordinary frame of a window wing. In addition the glazing is to be associated with the said window frame, glued for instance, which represents an additional technological step in window production, thus the window of that kind is time and price consuming from the manufacturing point of view.
It is the object of the present invention to create a window of the aforementioned kind that will remedy the drawbacks of the known solutions.